


Carry Our Bodies Safe To Shore

by gaialux



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Waking up, free and out of Oz.





	Carry Our Bodies Safe To Shore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/gifts).



> Written for oz-magi 2017.

Light dances off Miguel’s back as he lies under the window, bed sheets pushed to his hips. Ryan could watch this all day, has been for the past hour. The delicious expanse of brown skin, dotted with little marks -- little reminders -- of their time in Oz.  
  
But they were free now.  
  
Miguel stirs. Ryan waits for him to turn over and for a smile to break out on his face.  
  
“Good morning, baby,” he says, leaning down for a kiss.  
  
Miguel takes him, mouth and soul, pulling them together until their chests are flush. Sweaty, sticky, hot -- but worth it.  
  
“What time is it?” Miguel asks when, finally, they have to pull away from breath. Still so close that Ryan can feel each syllable ghost on his lips.  
  
“About eight,” Ryan says.  
  
“You didn’t even let me sleep in, you bastard.”  
  
“Hey!” Ryan says, sitting up and feigning indignation. “I didn’t wake you.”  
  
“You were watching me.”  
  
“My eyes didn’t touch you.”  
  
“No,” Miguel says. “But I still  _know_.”  
  
The things you learnt from a lifetime in prison, Ryan supposed. But none of it matters anymore. They’re free -- in a tiny, cramped New York apartment with rent that Miguel thinks should buy them a mansion -- but free.  
  
“What’s the plan for today?” Miguel asks. His voice is still sleep-thick, sexy, and Ryan thinks he could listen to Miguel talk for an eternity. He hoped he could.  
  
“I didn’t know we had any,” Ryan says. He ghosts his lips over Miguel’s. The sun has warmed them.  
  
Miguel catches Ryan’s mouth in a kiss and rolls them over so he’s on top. Looking down with those gorgeous chocolate eyes and softly pouted lips. Ryan never thought they’d get here -- or that he could deserve to be so happy. Even in the two years he was out without Miguel it was a time of waiting, of letters, of trying to visit but getting denied.  
  
It was all worth it in the end.  
  
“We need new towels,” Miguel says. “Yours are all scratchy.”  
  
“Maybe your body is just scratchy.”  
  
Miguel rolls his eyes. “And sheets. Where did you get these?”  
  
“Thrift store,” Ryan says. “Since when are you so fussy? Still better than the shit in Oz.”  
  
“True,” Miguel says. “But we’re out now.  _Liberado_. Don’t you want to enjoy that?”  
  
“I do enjoy it,” Ryan says, serious now. He looks down at Miguel, gazes steadily into his eyes. “I enjoy it with by being with  _you_.”  
  
“And it’s not even St. Valentine’s day,” Miguel says with a grin.  
  
“Oh shut up.” Ryan playfully punches Miguel and lies back on the bed, staring up at their mottled and water-spotted ceiling. “We can go and get you some towels and sheets,  _princess_.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
It takes a little longer for Miguel to convince Ryan he should get his ass out of bed -- the sun isn’t even in the middle of the sky yet. But he brings him sweet, milky coffee and drops kisses all over the side of his face. It’s the little things like lying in, hot coffee, and being able to step out into sunlight that makes life worth it.  
  
The lack of which turned Oz into a literal Hell.  
  
“You ready to go,  _papi_?” Miguel asks, empty mug on the bedside table. He still takes his coffee black with water added to cool it down -- chugs it like someone will swipe it from his hand at any moment.  
  
Ryan downs the last mouthful of his. “Let’s go and buy you some fancy towels and sheets, princess.”


End file.
